


Sweater Weather

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Huxloween, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Kylo is aware this sweater is not meant to fit him. But that doesn't stop him from buying it. He has plans.For Huxloween Day 5: Halloween Fashion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's sweater is inspired by [this](http://www.rosegal.com/sweatshirts-hoodies/skew-neck-witches-print-halloween-697576.html?lkid=59119) beauty. I was actually considering not doing this prompt, and then i found the sweater and knew what i wanted. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: frapandfurious made me some fantastic fanart of this, which can be found [here](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/post/151391696450/for-huxloween-day-5-halloween-fashion-inspired)!

It’s a woman’s sweater, for one thing.

Kylo knows this. He is aware this sweater is not meant to fit his broad shoulders or wide chest. This doesn’t stop him from ordering it as soon as he sees it online.

He can’t even explain what it is about the thing that calls to him so much. It’s black, which is always nice. But there’s just something spectacular about a sweater that says “Happy Halloween Witches” and he wants to be a part of it.

Also, one side is off the shoulder, and he has plans for that particular feature.

So when it finally arrives, he makes a point of putting it on immediately. Soon, Hux will be home. Hux, who has been his roommate for six months now and who he has had a crush on for most of that time. He would ignore it. He could pretend it was nothing more than attraction, if he didn’t know Hux is interested in him well.

He’s seen the way the man stares at his chest when he wanders around shirtless in the mornings.

(He may have started spending more time shirtless because of it.)

And he has also noticed that Hux has a strange fascination with his shoulders. This sweater is everything he ever wanted.

The fact that Halloween is his favorite season is just a bonus.

He lounges in the living room, wearing the _very_ snug sweater and his workout leggings. He figures the time has come to go big or go home.

He’s tired of waiting for Hux to make a move.

He hears the click of the door latch and hastily focuses back on the book he’s been reading. Even with how tight it is, he does think the sweater is comfortable. And his shoulder is blatantly exposed. He even pulled his hair back so that there’s no way to miss it.

“Kylo, are you home?” A voice calls from the hallway. He has to work extra hard to refrain from trying to sit seductively. He has been informed that it doesn’t work for him and he only ends up looking limp.

“In here!” He calls back, keeping his eyes focused on the book.

“There you are,” the voice says as it comes closer. “You will not _believe_ the idiots I had to…”

He trails off, and Kylo knows that he’s seen it. He turns, praying that his skin is still pale and blush-free.

Hux is staring at him. He doesn’t seem to have completely grasped what it is he’s seeing. His eyes squint as he reads the text across Kylo’s chest, and his tongue slips out to lick his lips as he sees the exposed shoulder. He freezes completely when he sees the leggings.

“What in the world are you wearing?” He asks, although Kylo notices the hesitation in his voice.

He decides it’s time to get up. Face the enemy and all that.

“Do you like it?” He can feel the fabric slide against his arm as the movement causes it to expose more of his shoulder. Hux continues staring at him. A bright flush is beginning to spread across his cheeks.

“I needed a new holiday shirt,” he says, slowly walking toward where Hux stands frozen in the doorway. “My last one got ruined when I tried to paint the bathroom, remember?”

“Y-yes,” Hux clears his throat. “Why you thought it was a good idea to wear one of your favorite shirts for painting is beyond me.”

Kylo laughs, scrunching his nose as he comes up beside the other man. Hux’s eyes dart rapidly along his entire body.

“So I saw this online and thought ‘this would be a perfect replacement shirt.’ You know how much I love Halloween.”

Hux drags his eyes up to Kylo’s face. Their eyes meet and a smirk settles onto Hux’s lips.

“’Happy Halloween Witches’?”

Kylo laughs again. Hux watches the movement of his chest under the stretched out sweater.

“I think it’s gonna become my new favorite catchphrase.”

They’re dangerously close by now. Neither of them has invaded the other’s space, but their voices have dropped so low they’re almost whispering. Hux’s hand reaches out and grasps the bottom of the sweater, but Kylo hasn’t even noticed. He’s too focused on watching the way Hux’s breathing has quickened. The way he’s started chewing on his lower lip.

“So tell me, Hux,” he says, licking his lips and enjoying the hitching of Hux’s breath. “What do you think of it?”

Hux stands frozen for a moment. Kylo doesn’t know where this is gonna go. He thought it might take longer to get Hux’s attention. Longer to make him finally make a move. That doesn’t mean he’s gonna be mad about it if things progress from here.

He feels a tugging on the sweater, realizing suddenly that Hux has been gripping it. He looks down to see the hand, and it is that shift in focus which causes Hux to act. The other hand comes up and he _yanks_ Kylo forward. The momentum causes both of them to stumble back against the wall.

The kiss is wonderful. Not perfect, because Kylo was surprised and Hux was desperate and that made it much sloppier than either of them intended. But it was wonderful because this was everything Kylo had wanted for _months._

They continue kissing and Kylo is certain things are about to lead to the inevitable next step. Then Hux pulls away just long enough to say,

“If you ever wear this outside, I _will_ kill you.”

He pulls him back in, and Kylo forgets to be happy that his plan succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
